


SKI - Break Away

by Bridget_McChesney, Mskitten85



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Multi, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridget_McChesney/pseuds/Bridget_McChesney, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskitten85/pseuds/Mskitten85
Summary: This is a branch of of my main story SteeleKizz, Inc with the supporting male lead, Sean now as the Male lead in his own tale.  Trying to find love and find out more about who and what he is.
Relationships: Sean and Khira





	1. Chapter 1

The bus came to a steady slowdown braking to stop. My head rested against the glass. I opened my eyes enough to see which stop he had reached. I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath before I decided it was time for a cigarette break. I grabbed my carry on and hefted it onto my shoulder while pilfering through the pockets for my lighter and pack of cigarettes. I squeezed my way down the middle aisle budging past other passengers exiting the bus for their departure or having the same notion in mind.

I took a couple of steps away from the door before I lit my cigarette and watched the bus driver unload the bags for those moving onto their next destination or bus. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out the crumbled piece of paper being my bus ticket and itinerary. Two more stops, I thought to myself. No bus changes. I’d lucked up with having a single bus transfer early on. 

Peeking at my phone, I opened my bank account app and typed in the credentials. I wondered if Cara had already transferred the funds so that I could grab something to eat at the final stop.

“Nope,” I said aloud to no one. I typed up a text to her begging for lunch money. It was early here on the West Coast, but she should be up and getting ready for work back in New Jersey. 

I smoked the last of my cigarette and pinched the firey red tip out to the ground before tossing the butt into the smoker’s can near the bus station entrance. A ping and vibration came from my phone. 

“Finally,” I said to the response from my sister. I refreshed my banking app and saw the small funds she transferred to me for food. “Gee. Thanks, Cara. Twenty dollars. No steak and potato for me.”

I gave a huffing laugh putting the phone back into my inner coat pocket. I boarded the bus taking my seat and rested my head against the glass. My greased hair imprints remained on the windshield so that I knew which one was my seat. I slicked my hair back with my fingers and slumped into the seat relaxing myself enough to start napping.

I really wanted to put some music on and go to sleep, but with how things were these days it was hard to trust any one. They’d sneak into your bags and grab your most precious items without a hesitation. The most talented ones would sit by you and pickpocket your wallet while you snoozed. 

I knew most of their kind when they would come into the bar and attempt those same tricks with the customers. Jaxon had taught me a few things while we worked beside each other. I was going to miss my best bud, but knew he and his gal were going to work fine without me being a third wheel. Besides, while I may have liked her first, she fell for him. I got sidelined as a big brother. 

Remembering her curvaceous waist and plump behind nestled on the couch while I worked or gyrating her hips as she danced on stage. Destiny had an alluring nature to her, a charm that lured most men in without much effort. However, Jaxon was the biggest catch and lost control over himself first. It was for the best, actually. I am not the best boyfriend material with my ever roaming eyes and less than idle hands. However, knowing that information, I can honestly say I would have ended up hurting her instead of helping like Jax had accomplished.

I did get a chance at tasting those luscious lips. It was quite memorable. We unanimously decided to leave that incident between us. I value my life, a bit.

The remainder of the bus trip to Corpus Christi was uneventful. I was far enough away from home that I didn’t feel like I was interrupting everyone else’s life, but not so far away that a two day bus trip was an inconvenience. 

I needed the space and freedom so that I could find myself and start over new. I’d always have my best friend’s back and he would have mine. He just needed some time with his girl and her son to rekindle some wounds.

I wanted some warm weather, sun, and a beach to heal my own wounds. Maybe a few girls to curl up to on occasion. First on my agenda, was finding the business that I had applied for and hired rather quickly. My sister had already made arrangements for a hotel and car rental until I settled in and started making money. She was my accountant, personal financial advisor, and well, kept me from spending my money unwarranted. Me, I just made sure she didn’t chose the wrong guy that would deter her from her dreams. 

After the years of abuse from our father, we learned to take care of one another and keep each other in check. Our mother had died in a car wreck when she was driving off base, we were 9 years old and hadn’t spent much family time with our military career minded father. It wasn’t long after her death that he became drunk and abusive. There were small instances where we saw the good in him, but those moments were far and few. Cara and I both try not to think or talk about it often. It happened, we’ve recovered, therapied, and now ready to move on with our lives. Our mom’s parents were quite helpful in the worst situations.

The bus made one last stop. THis time I was waiting rather impatiently for my bag to be found and pulled from the undercarriage of the bus. Why did it have the be the last one? I thought. It was the last bag, just my luck. I laughed and took it by the handle to the car rental lot across the street. 

We’d arrived just a few minutes after the rental company opened. I proceeded in through the double doors to be met by a busty platinum blonde with cherry red lip gloss. Her jaw moved and popped occasionally as she chewed her gum, I could hear it clear across the lobby from where she stood behind the counter.

“Howdy?” she said, her strong Texan drawl evident. “What can I do fer ya, handsome?”

My northern bluntness came out. “I’ve got a rental waiting for me.” I said. I laid my driver’s license and the receipt of the prepurchase rental on the countertop and slid it to her. “I’m in a bit of a rush. I want to grab a bite before I head to work.”

I laid on as much northern charm as I could, winking as I placed my items back into my pocket once she’d reviewed them.

“Sure thing, doll,” she said and went about accessing the information on the computer and turning to grab what printed out for me to sign.

Placing a pen and the paperwork for the rental on top for me to sign. “How long you in town for?” she replied cheerfully.

I’d signed my name what felt like a million times before I was done. I plopped the pen down happily and took the keys. “Depends,” I commented. “On how well the new club goes and how long I’m needed”

The blonde tilted her head to the side, her blonde tendrils bouncing along the way. “New club?” she asked, her tone even slower than her rapidly batting eye lashes It seems I had a party girl in my presense.

“Yes,” I continued. “I would say come by and visit, but I don’t see you as the type for this club. I’m the new assistant manager at Scantily Clad, the gentleman’s club. Unless there’s something I need to know…” 

I left the comment open for interpretation. As it was, her face was starting to turn redder than the sports car waiting for me at the front door. I tapped the countertop and nodded my head at her giving the cheesiest grin possible.

“Guess I’ll be seeing you around then,” I said. Her jaw dropped, face still blushing. With my bag in tow, I fiddled with the keys until I reached the car. I lifted the trunk and placed everything in, closing it shut gently.

I got into the car and closed the door, placing the key in the ignition to start it and gave a teasing rev up of the engine. I turned to look at the glass hoping I could still see the blonde, but all I got was my own reflection and the street behind me. I could sense I had flustered the poor dear, the smell was insatiable. Though good thing, she’s a blonde and not my type. I do love a good flustering tease.

I floored the gas and took off. The GPS was set to the business and I swerve through traffic, slightly over the speed limit but not enough to get pulled over. I already had been lectured by Cara enough to watch my lead foot and my mouth that her hackling voice still rung in my ears even after three days being gone. My northern attitude and personality plus a slight temper and loved speeding down the high way, at times got me in trouble. She really didn’t feel like spending money for bail on my first few days upon arriving.

It didn’t feel like it took long to make it to the new club. Then again, the layout of businesses versus everything else was slighlty different here than back home. A block was about 3 to 4 buildings and an alley. Here, it seemed like a block was a mile long. It was something challenging to get accustom to. 

Once I found the signage for the club, I found a decent parking space without taking the prime parking spots for customers. I got out of the vehicle along with my file folder of paperwork that everyone needs as a new employee. I locked the car and pressed the button on the key fob to set the security alarm. It chirped a couple of times as I made my way to the front door letting me know it was set.

I already noticed one key detail as I entered. No security. Whether it was a camera, keypad entry, or a guard, nothing was visible to my keen senses that told me how safe it was to enter. I gave out a long sigh rolling my eyes as I entered a second set of double doors which lead me into the coat area and ID check for the club. It was red and purple velvet roped off into a coral like path. Off to the far right hand corner was the wall length bar. That part was impressive. It had three entrances to the bar. One on each side and then one in the middle. I could guess one to the side was to the back stock room and cooler. To the left was a cock shaped dance platform which reached to my mid-torso. I wasn’t tall, being only 5’10, it made me wonder how tall were some of these Texan males. 

I made a motion with my eyes as a guy in a baseball cap made his way from the opposite end of the bar where a small hallway hid in the shadows, approaching me.

“You Sayin Hadley,” he asked. I couldn’t tell if he mispronounced my name intentionally or by accident. I shook it off as being an accident not knowing the different variations of Shawn.

“Yes, I’m Sean Hadley,” I said, attempting to correct the error. I extended my hand out for a shake that I was sure was universal pleasantries. The older man in the ball cap finally smiled and after moving his hand, I noticed the 1911 tucked discreetly under his button up cowboy shirt and hooked on his pants.

“Sorry about that bud, Sh-ean” he said, working on correcting his error. He took my hand and shook it heavily. “I’m Calvin Longwind.”

I casually gave him a look over of his facial details and made a mental note, native american. Nice, I thought to myself. Hoping the money for the club will help his family back on the reservation; if that were the case.

“So,” I said and motioned to the bar for us to take a seat. “While, I’m thankful that you hired me rather quickly, I’m also curious about a thing or two.”

“Alright. Shoot.” said Calvin.

Once I sat down on the bar stool, I carefully wiped the bar top and placed the paperwork down. I contemplated on how I wanted to present my questions.

“Why me?” I asked. “There are a lot more qualified people than myself for this position.”

The man sat on the stool and shifted. “One of the dancers use to work with you, Carly. She said, you’re different, special even.”

The older man took the cap off and laid it on the table. “Not many like yourself around here. She told me of the fellow that you worked with and about him.”

He unbuttoned the cuff of the shirt and started rolling it up his sleeve. Along his forearm were various tattoos, some the typical, but others didn’t seem to quite go along with the rest. One was a bird, a crow and another a bear.

“You see,” he said and ran his finger along the two animals. “There’s more to you than what lies behind your street clothes. You’ve got a wildness that’s not been seen in centuries. I’ve only heard tales of a special breed. I’d like to be the first to push your boundaries and see your skills grow and develop. You could be quite the force to be reckoned with if trained correctly.”

My body stiffened as he started showing his hidden nature. I was growing concerned with what information Carly had disclosed. Scrambling desperately trying to recall who she was and what we had done. 

“Look,” I said confused and worried. “I’m not at all quite sure what she told you. I. I. I quite simply learned about who and what I am in the past few months. I learned the basics from an acquaintance to help me survive the moon’s changes. It was enough for me to not kill someone when I change, shift, or whatever it’s called.”

My voice lowered to a near whisper as we spoke. Not knowing who was here, I hadn’t picked up on any one other than the older man who smelled of peyote and smoke. That was something else I was learning, using his other senses for his surroundings. 

“Yes. Yes, I know. Carly’s friend brought her here a month ago. Told me about you. Little Red spoke how you were different, even more so than herself.”

It dawned on me it wasn't really Carly who had told him, but Jasmina. I'd would have to call her and give her my appreciation for evading my request to keep what I was as a secret. 

“Ah, I see,” I replied. “She does have a sly way of bringing the best and worst out in people.”

Calvin nodded. “That she does. She’s special. She wants to unite all of us so that we no longer have to continue hiding what we are among the common people. Simply, she wants to live her life as normal as any one else wants to.”

Reflecting back on many of our conversations in detail and what her end goal remained being as long as her husband remained distant from her and their daughter.

Calvin patted the countertop with his finger tips and then took the paperwork. “I’ll bring this back out once I’ve copied it. You can sign the rest in your own time. Welcome aboard, Sean.”

“Yes, sir,” I responded as he was lost in thought. A new friend helped him. He was not certain how well he liked owing favors, but it was one worth it if it meant what I thought. I may not have his own group to follow, but a group nonetheless that would give me the time needed to train.


	2. Why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khira Santana had wanted to be a cop just like her adoptive father but thanks to a wild night under the full moon in high school , that pathway is forever closed. But Uncle Joe and his agency were more than willing to help and now, P.I. license framed on his old office wall, Khira ran Santana Investigations with her own special touch. Now chance has her running into someone that even her wolf finds interesting and for the first time in her life she's a bit off her game.

I sat in the car, engine running to keep the cool breeze out of the vents rolling over skin still damp from the short meeting with my client. Texas had some unforgiving summers and this proved to be a continuation of one of those late summer heat waves with one hundred percent humidity that made me regret not moving north when the opportunity arose. I could have ditched the asshole who'd made it in a hot minute but leaving home seemed a total and complete hassle. New state, new job, new regulations and a new pack to boot. Fuck that. I'd already clawed my way as close to the top as I wanted to go in and backed off all but the most powerful males with sheer attitude in the Sangrientos pack and starting that shit again was literally too much work. 

Sighing, I swiped up and studied the photo one more time, average guy, good looking if you liked the Christian Grey type who seemed a little too into the persona with a nicely tailored suit though the material wasn't top shelf, dissolute lines that plastic surgery couldn't totally obliterate and the coldest eyes I'd seen on a human in a long time. Add the fashionably tousled light brown hair and high wattage smile and I could see how someone like Ms. Smith could make a complete fool of herself. 

The woman had shown up at my office on a friday night after a boring round of 'catch the cheater'. I'd just returned with photographic evidence in hand for the poor naval seawoman who'd come to me with the usual suspicions about her non-military spouse. I hated these cases, hated the heartbreak and wondered what possessed people to ignore all gut instinct to hook up with a prime piece of shit, but they paid the rent and who was I to get picky? Still, walking up to my modest office and finding a woman encased in head to toe dead animal definitely sparked my interest, especially since you didn’t usually see that in my part of the city.

A cup of coffee and a half box of kleenex later, it turned out this was the other side of the coin, foolish, neglected married woman falls for asshole grifter. Now I have to retrieve letters...I mean who the hell writes letters these days...and keep said asshole from ruining her cushy life. Not impossible, not really too hard and I doubled the fee since she could afford it. Which is why I was here, looking at the front of a strip club and castigating myself for being a greedy bitch. 

Half an hour later, a sleek Mercedes pulls into one of the closer parking spots, steel grey and oh so shiny. A blonde emerges and a quick look confirms that it’s my target. The picture didn’t do him justice, the bright light of midday making him look older and debauched, something the spray tan did nothing to hide. I watched him as he slid a long bundle into his jacket pocket and sent a tiny prayer heavenward. Even brought the evidence with him. Hell I may actually get home before dinner at this rate. 

GIving him a five count before following him in, I stopped just short of the main doors of the place, having to get accustomed to the stench before crossing the threshold. The wolf in me stretched, lifting her nose as if to take a delicate sniff of the cold air from inside that still hung there like a cloud. Places like this just irritated me, overwhelming scents an assault on the senses. Sex I could handle, it made the pit of my belly fill with warmth, a reminder that it had been a bit since I’d had a tumble. No it was the rest of it that made the beast pull back lips from teeth, the smell of spilt liquor, bodily fluids and unwashed bodies, sour and tinged with an ammonia like sharpness that stuck on the tongue. I took a deep breath, gagged a bit and pulled the door open. I took a minute for my eyes to recover from the change in light and I paused, pretending to fumble for my ID as I approached and paid for entrance just to give my target time to get further into the club.

The color scheme grated, the same shades would look horrendous in bright light but in the dimness of the strip bar, it had a sort of faded richness of an old baudy house from back in the day. I did a quick scan and the whiff I got stiffened my back. Male and cat, the musk of some feline shifter brought my own wolf to her feet and I felt her push against the chains binding her. Actual threats did that, brought the beast so close to the surface another shifter would automatically know I was there and not trying to surprise them. I scanned the place again, feeling her do the same but I couldn’t see him yet and I sighed. Great, figures I’d end up with a wrench in the works. So much for easy money. Still, had a job to do so I gave her a shove back in her cage and found one of the waitresses.

“Excuse me, can I have a word?” I tugged on her very brief uniform and tried to look as unthreatening as possible. At barely five feet and curvy size two, it’s not hard and when I spun my tale, she looked horrified. 

“You mean he’s going to ruin her chances at getting back with her husband?”

Nodding, I pulled the pathetic card with a vengeance as well as spinning a yarn that just shaved a little of the actual truth. “Yeah. All I wanna do is run a little game and get her stuff back. I just need help. Could you help me?” I touched her arm, my hands very probably feverishly warm due to my lycanthropy but I held my energy close to keep from freaking her out had she been a little sensitive.

She gnawed on her bottom lip, gnawing the garish color off in spots. “What do you need?”

I smiled, hopefully winsomely, and widened my eyes as innocently as possible. “Just a uniform.”


End file.
